Trouble time
by Yukilisagodtier1
Summary: Parece que un hechizo salio mal, podra la siempre confiable Atsuko Kagari ahora Cavendish, salir de este problema temporal? o se quedara atrapada para siempre en otro tiempo que no es el suyo averiguarlo en esta hermosa historia gay. Asco de resumen pero hago lo que puedo
1. Chapter 1

NOTA DE AUTOR: Es la primera vez que escribo algo literal cualquier historia asi que se aprecia de sobremanera si alguien tiene criticas constructivas que darme por que tengo mas ideas, que me gustaría escribir pero me gustarían algunos consejos con eso dicho, disfrute o muera de vergüenza ajena cualquiera esta bien.

Acaso me quede dormida en el sillón otra vez porque este lugar es tan pequeño e incomodo, espera este peculiar olor, no es ese el olor a pociones de Sucy hace tiempo que no olía nada parecido, acaso me quede dormida en el laboratorio de Sucy, espera un momento, eso no tiene sentido y si me secuestro otra vez para hacerme probar sus pociones, mejor abro los ojos de una buena vez. Abriendo los ojos lentamente Akko se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama bastante conocida para ella pero que no había visto hace ya tiempo, de la sorpresa Akko se levanto muy rápido pero no calculo bien y se golpeo la cabeza con la litera de arriba y se cayó de la cama haciendo que Lotte y Sucy se despertaran de golpe.

"Mierda realmente había olvidado como dolía pegarse en la cabeza con esa litera del infierno y caerse de la cama" murmurando para sí misma mientras se paraba, claramente desconcertada.

"Akko, te encuentras bien?" Dijo una preocupada Lotte sin darse cuenta del claro cambio de su compañera de cuarto.

"Es enserio Akko creí que ya habías aprendido a no golpearte la cabeza, si sigues asi vas a quedar mas idiota de lo que ya eres y creo que a nadie le gustaría eso" agrego Sucy con su claro tono desinteresado y sin ni siquiera en molestarse en abrir los ojos.

En ese momento Lotte se dio cuenta de que su siempre hiperactiva amiga era bastante diferente a la última vez que la vio, para empezar se veía más alta, aun tenía su característico peinado pero con el pelo notablemente más largo tanto que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la cintura, también tenía la cara más delgada y bueno en conclusión parecía más una mujer adulta que una adolescente de dieciséis años.

Después de un silencio bastante prolongado Sucy decidió finalmente abrir los ojos para ver que estaba pasando, y no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente las cejas al notar lo mismo que noto Lotte, solo una respuesta lógica se le cruzo por la cabeza y no la hizo sonreír de buena manera.

"Akko porque tomaste una de mis pociones de crecimiento acelerado sin mi permiso, deberás ordenar toda la parte de mi habitación por un mes y ser también mi burro de carga, ya que los materiales de esa poción no son precisamente fáciles de conseguir" dijo claramente frustrada y también algo decepcionada que Akko no se haya envenenado con la poción, tendrá que poner un veneno más potente a la próxima.

"Espera de que hablas, poción de crecimiento acelerado?, tenias esa clases de cosas en nuestra época escolar?, dios Sucy realmente me asustas no importa qué edad tengas"

Lotte y Sucy parpadearon sorprendidas, se miraron entre si y las dos tenían las mismas miradas confundidas, acaso Akko acaba de decir **época escolar.**

Akko pareció darse cuenta de sus miradas confundidas y solo pudo rascarse nerviosamente la mejilla, que por cierto la hacía verse completamente adorable.

"Emm bueno verán" empezó, bastante dudosa de cómo explicar la situación actual pero, tomando una gran bocanada de aire decidió resumir todo al puro estilo Atsuko Kagari.

"Resulta que cree un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo, no de forma accidental ni mucho menos ustedes saben que no soy un prodigio, si no que con mucha investigación y esfuerzo logre hacerlo. Pero al parecer no esta tan perfeccionado como creía ya que se supone que el hechizo está programado para retroceder un mínimo de cien años para evitar accidentes como estos" Akko dijo toda esto de una manera muy rápida pero sorprendente sin tropezarse con sus palabras como comúnmente sucedía.

Sucy fue la primera en tratar de comprender lo que Akko había dicho, al parecer Lotte seguía procesando la nueva información.

"Espera estás diciendo que vienes del futuro?, mas importante aun, estás diciendo que **tú **hiciste un hechizo capaz de viajar en el tiempo"

"A que quieres decir con que específicamente **yo** lo hice, tan difícil es creer que en el futuro puedo hacer un hechizo asi" respondió Akko aparentemente bastante ofendida y entrecerrando los ojos en dirección a Sucy.

"Además como sabemos que de verdad eres del futuro, que yo sepa de verdad pudiste haber tomado una de mis pociones sin permiso y solo te estás inventando esa excusa para escaparte de mi castigo" Sucy parecía bastante dudosa, ante la teoría de que esta Akko en realidad fuera del futuro.

"Hmmm está bien te lo demostrare, hare algo que Akko de este tiempo jamás hubiera podido hacer". Sacando rápidamente su varita recito un hechizo de forma mental y hubo una gran bola de humo, que pronto se disperso para mostrar a un orgulloso lobo con un hermoso pelaje de color marrón y más importante aun sin un rastro de que en realidad sea una bruja transformada.

"Oh dios eres igual a Arthur cuando desbloquea su transformación completa para ayudar a Edgar en la pelea contra la raza de vampiros malvados que quieren matar a belle en el volumen doscientos ochenta y tres capitulo seis párrafo siete" dijo Lotte con los ojos brillando y hablando con una voz extremadamente aguda digna de cualquier fangirl.

Antes de que Lotte siga divagando de su amado Night Fall es interrumpida por una Sucy algo incrédula.

"Lotte no es el momento, está bien te creo ahora Akko. Definitivamente mi conejillo de indias de este tiempo jamás podría lograr una transformación tan buena y menos hacerlo mentalmente es demasiado idiota para eso".

Un par de ladridos salieron Akko y su cola empezó a moverse sin que ella se diera cuenta al final de cuenta recibir elogios de Sucy es un gran logro y siempre la hace sentir feliz.

"Bueno Akko y que haces aquí?, antes mencionaste algo sobre un error en tu hechizo del tiempo" menciono Lotte ya recuperada de su impresión inicial y viendo como su amiga apareció nuevamente como humana.

"Realmente no tengo idea de que hago aquí, como ya dije el hechizo no está programado para que retroceda tan poco y ahora que lo pienso en qué año estoy?" pregunto algo avergonzada por no cuestionarse algo tan importante antes.

"Dos mil diecisiete" respondieron al mismo tiempo Lotte y Sucy.

"¿Qué?, estás diciendo que solo viaje nueve años en el pasado, ahora estoy más confundida ni siquiera es un numero redondo como cinco o diez simplemente es un nueve, qué sentido tiene todo esto" dijo Akko mas para sí misma que para sus compañeras de equipo.

Antes de que alguna de las chicas pudiera responder un sonido las interrumpió, era la alarma de uno de los numerosos relojes de Lotte.

"Oh no, solo tenemos diez minutos antes de que empiece la primera clase y nos toca con la señorita Finnelan, dudo que le guste que llegáramos tarde especialmente teniendo en cuenta que Akko robo unas tartas especiales hace dos días" dijo Lotte apresuradamente mientras empezaba a prepararse para clases.

"Y teniendo en cuenta el odio que tiene hacia Akko por nunca prestar atención en sus clases y ser una idiota total, aunque lo ultimo lo entiendo totalmente" agrego Sucy mientras también se preparaba pero aun paso más tranquilo y desinteresado.

"No puedo simplemente, no ir verdad?" dijo Akko con algo de esperanza.

"Lo siento Akko pero dudo que la señorita Finnelan se crea ninguna excusa que le digamos".

"Además como ya dije, te odia aunque diéramos una excusa razonable vendría en persona a revisar si estás fingiendo estar enferma solo para no ir a su clase" agrego Sucy con su característico tono.

Akko solo pudo suspirar. "Creo que no tengo otra opción las acompañare a clases aunque dudo que preste mucha atención, tengo que pensar en cómo solucionar este problema y encontrar la raíz del problema".

"Emmm pero Akko como vas hacer eso si te ves bueno, asi" dijo Lotte señalando a Akko.

"Qué bueno que preguntaste Lotte porque tengo el mejor hechizo para esto" sacando su varita con un rápido movimiento recito otro hechizo mentalmente y otra nube de humo apareció, de ahí salió la Akko que todos conocemos aparentemente muy feliz porque el hechizo haya funcionado.

"Mejor ni siquiera voy a preguntar qué hechizo usaste, solo vayámonos estoy cansada de siempre llegar tarde por culpa de Akko".

Parecía que Akko quería replicar pero decidió callarse, las tres brujas salieron rápidamente de su cuarto dirigiéndose al aula. Sin darse cuenta que la sombra de Akko era mucho más oscura de lo normal.

NOTA FINAL: Bueno mi idea era hacer un one-shot pero mi cabeza esta llena de ideas aunque dudo que sean mas de cuatro capítulos y eso dejen sus criticas o cualquier cosa, solo escribo por diversión pero aun asi me gustaría recibir algunos comentarios.

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

Finalmente el equipo rojo llego al aula donde se daba la clase de lingüística mágica, Sucy y Lotte entraron apresuradamente y Akko no pudo evitar quedarse pasmada afuera de la puerta, hace mucho tiempo que no veía esta sala y no pudo evitar sentirse algo nostálgica ya que le traía buenos recuerdos, con un suspiro para calmarse y una sonrisa en su rostro entro.

"Señorita Kagari que bueno que nos honra con su presencia por favor siéntese y no me haga perder mi valioso tiempo" dijo Finnelan con un tono bastante autoritario y duro.

Akko no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ante eso, hace mucho tiempo que Finnelan no le hablaba asi, en realidad todo lo contrario se acostumbro mucho más a un tono más servicial y amable de su parte, sin mencionar que era raro que alguien se dirigiera a ella con su apellido de soltera.

"Acaso no me escucho señorita Kagari vaya a sentarse para que pueda iniciar mi clase, o acaso quiere detención otra vez conmigo esta tarde?"Indico Finnelan esta vez von un tono más enojado.

Akko solo pudo asentir vigorosamente e ir casi corriendo hacia su habitual asiento entre Lotte y Sucy.

Definitivamente había olvidado cuanto podía intimidar Finnelan cuando era profesora, creo que esa era la principal razón de que no me gustaran sus clases, aunque ahora que lo pienso, Diana esta en esta clase no?.

Akko se dio vuelta disimuladamente para ver si su futura esposa estaba en su puesto habitual prestando atención a la aburrida conferencia. Para su sorpresa Diana si estaba en su asiento pero más sorprendente aun la estaba mirando a ella, no pudo evitar la brillante sonrisa que salió de ella al verla, definitivamente el uniforme le quedaba muy bien tal vez cuando vuelva a su tiempo pueda dar una idea para el dormitorio.

Diana realmente estaba avergonzada de sí misma no puede creer que la encontraron in fraganti mirando a su compañera y lo peor es que en vez de mirarla rara solo sonrió con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que podría rivalizar con cualquier obra de arte, genial ahora está haciendo comparaciones ridículas solo porque su posible enamoramiento le sonrió, espera ¿ enamoramiento?, de donde salió ese pensamiento o genial ahora está hablando consigo misma y no está prestando atención a la conferencia, mantenlo junto Cavendish por dios es solo un chica.

Finalmente Diana decidió ignorar esa pequeña voz en su cabeza que decía que Akko no era una simple chica por su propia salud mental y mejor prestar atención a la profesora Finnelan.

"Abran su libro en la pagina trescientos y estudien lo que está ahí, cuando estemos por terminar la clase, le preguntare a alguien al azar sobre unos glifos lunares que escribiré en la pizarra para que lo traduzca y explique su significado de fondo"

Akko ya había desconectado de la clase apenas se giro después de sonreírle a Diana asi que no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo Finnelan, al final tenia cosas más importantes que pensar, como por ejemplo, que había pasado?, jamás en todos los años que había usado el hechizo sucedió algo parecido, bueno solo lo lleva usando un año pero aun asi es raro, por suerte el hechizo tenia mecanismos de defensas para esta clase de errores ya que al final de cuenta si había dos Akkos en una línea temporal podía causar bastantes problemas y probablemente una paradoja y eso no sería bueno para ninguna línea temporal.

En ese momento un pensamiento vino a Akko como un rayo. Donde está la otra Akko de este tiempo?, estará en una especie de limbo espacio-tiempo, acaso estará en su línea temporal y hicieron una especie de intercambio, estará sola, tendrá hambre o frio, tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Akko no pudo reprimir el suspiro que alivio que salió de ella al darse cuenta de una obviedad, si algo le pasara a su yo del pasado ella sería la primera en sufrir las consecuencias asi que era imposible que estuviera en algún lugar sin aire. Aunque pensándolo bien, no sé si quiere que la teoría del intercambio de líneas temporales sea correcta, no sabe si el borrado de memoria, funcionaria con la mini Akko o con las personas que interactúen con ella en el futuro de la misma forma que las personas del pasado que interactúen con ella.

Los pensamientos de Akko fueron repentinamente interrumpidos por una voz bastante autoritaria.

"Señorita O'Neill veo que está muy despreocupada, debo suponer que es porque ya sabe traducir perfectamente los glifos lunares, puede por favor leer lo que está en la pizarra"

"Eh-hhh, no tengo idea de lo que dice ahí" soltó Amanda despreocupadamente sin ni siquiera intentar leer.

"Detención más tarde conmigo señorita O'Neill".

"Si, si como usted diga señora" respondió Amanda con un falso acento de soldado.

Akko no pudo evitar soltar una risita, hace tiempo que no escuchaba a alguien reprender a Amanda o al menos alguien que no fuera Hannah.

"Que le parece tan divertido señorita Kagari, acaso quiere acompañar a O'Neill en la detención de hoy?".

"N-no, claro que no, estoy bien asi"

"Ahora que lo pienso también la vi bastante distraída hoy, por qué no responde usted a la pregunta, traduzca lo que está en la pizarra y díganos a que quiere aludir el autor, o si no parece que nos veremos en detención nuevamente".

Ahora mismo Akko estaba en un dilema si respondía mal iba a ir a detención lo cual le quitaría valioso tiempo que tiene que usar en pensar en cómo volver a su tiempo ya que es muy arriesgado pasar todo un día en otro tiempo que no sea el suyo, por otro lado si respondía bien se iba a ver sospechoso ya que la Akko de este tiempo nunca hubiera respondido bien una pregunta de Finnelan y no sabía si el borrado de memoria seguía funcionando.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de derrota tendrá que contestar no puede arriesgarse a perder tiempo en detención.

"Y bien señorita Kagari contestara?"

"E-eh si claro"

Pero al intentar leer solo vio borroso, oh vamos como había olvidado algo tan básico ahora usaba lentes.

"Señorita Kagari pare de forzar tanto su vista y solo lea, o acaso no puede?"

Akko opto por no contestar y discretamente se quito un pelo de la cabeza, lo puso debajo de su mesa y uso un hechizo para transfórmalo en sus ya conocidos lentes de montura gruesa y negra. No pudo evitar agradecer mentalmente a Lotte por aconsejarle que aprenda un hechizo para transformar cualquier cosa en sus lentes, es bueno tener amigas que conozcan tan bien tu propia torpeza.

Ignorando las miradas sorprendidas por los nuevos lentes que ya se había puesto, procedió a traducir en voz alta lo que estaba en la pizarra.

"El invierno es la respuesta negativa a la codicia del hombre y la primavera es la recompensa de la paciencia del mismo "leyó Akko con un toque de arrogancia en su voz. Seguramente será la primera y última vez que responda bien en una clase de Finnelan asi que tiene permitido ser arrogante al respecto.

"Correcto señorita Kagari" respondió Finnelan claramente extrañada por usar las palabras correcto y Kagari en la misma palabra. "Ahora puede decirme a que quiere referenciar el autor" agrego con un tono de soberbia suponiendo que Akko no podría saber eso y tendría que ir a detención de todas maneras.

"Oh claro, hace referencia al mito griego de la llegada de la primavera que tiene que ver, con el secuestro de Perséfone una de las hijas de éter a manos del dios de la muerte Hades, se dice que cuando Perséfone se le permite salir del tártaro es cuando la primavera llega y cuando tiene que volver al tártaro es cuando el invierno aparece" esta vez Akko lo dijo sin intentar ocultar su arrogancia y con un tono digno de un conocido heredero de la casa Cavendish.

Finnelan solo pudo parpadear sorprendida, realmente una de sus peores estudiantes acaba de decir exactamente la respuesta más específica, esperaría algo asi de la señorita Cavendish pero jamás de la señorita Kagari.

"Que paso profesora Finnelan, acaso me equivoque?" pregunto de manera inocente Akko, dios realmente estaba disfrutando esto.

"E-eh no, está en lo correcto señorita Kagari, parece que esta vez se salvo de detención pero aun asi tiene que prestar más atención"

Akko solo se encogió de hombros, hubo un incomodo silencio, hasta que por fin sonó el milagroso timbre que indicaba el cambio de clases.

"Recuerden repasar del capítulo trece al quince para lo próxima clase y no lleguen tarde a su siguiente clase" se despidió rápidamente Finnelan y salió del aula.

Amanda rápidamente rodo con su brazo a Akko en una especie de medio abrazo.

"Puff Akko no sabía que eras una nerd en secreto, dios viste la cara de Finnelan no se lo podía creer hasta hiciste que tartamudeara nunca había visto eso, eres oficialmente mi nuevo héroe"

"Eso no es nada O'Neill y no soy una nerd, solo tuve suerte "dijo Akko mientras se subía los lentes en una especie de tic nervioso.

"Hablando de nerds desde cuando usas estas cosas" señalo los lentes de Akko para posteriormente quitárselos y ponérselos ella misma, "dios Akko eres un topo total"

Akko le quito los lentes rápidamente y se los puso. "Muy graciosa Amanda, y me llegaron hace poco, ahora vámonos no quiero llegar tarde a clases con la profesora Chariot" dijo notablemente emocionada por ver a su ídolo, no es que en el futuro haya cambiado mucho pero aun asi, siempre la emociona verla.

"Dios Kagayri mantenlo junto se nota que te gusta demasiado esa clase" dijo moviendo las cejas de manera divertida.

Ante ese comentario Akko no pudo aguantar la mueca de asco y sacudir la cabeza por la imagen mental.

"Ya déjalo Amanda solo vámonos"

El equipo rojo y verde finalmente salió del aula, el equipo azul estaba por el mismo camino hasta que se dieron cuenta que faltaba alguien. Diana estaba sentada aun en su puesto como si la clase siguiera y miraba fijamente un punto en su papel en blanco.

"Diana" hablo preocupada Hannah nunca había visto a su compañera de equipo con esa mirada.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Diana sobresalían dos cosas con respecto a cualquier otro pensamiento. Akko y lentes, es como si la cabeza de Diana solo pudiera pensar en esas dos cosas, porque cada vez que intentaba superar el tema de su enamoramiento por Akko pasaban cosas asi o la morena le sonreía o la abrazaba o le decía cumplidos sin darse cuenta y ahora se pone esos lentes que la hacían ver completamente adorable. Maldita sea de verdad lo tenía mal y además no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la respuesta correcta de Akko, sonara cruel pero jamás creyó que Akko pudiera leer los glifos lunares, teniendo en cuenta que no sabe ni los glifos más básicos, ahora que lo pensaba bien eso era sospechoso.

Diana estaba tan sumida en su mente que no se dio cuenta que ella y su equipo iban a llegar tarde a la clase de astronomía mágica ni tampoco de las continuas señas que le hacía Hannah para que reaccionara.

"Es inútil no reacciona que hacemos Barb" dijo una Hannah algo preocupada por la heredera.

Barbará solo pudo suspirar, tendrá que usar la arma secreta.

"Oh mira Hannah esa chica acaba de decir que Akko no debería estar aquí por ser de una familia de no brujas".

Parece que eso si causo una reacción inmediata en Diana ya que se levanto rápidamente y desvaino su varita, lista para maldecir a cualquiera que insultara a Akko en su presencia.

"Quien dijo tal…."Diana cerro rápidamente la boca, al notar que no había nadie más en la sala solo ella y el resto de su equipo, que la miraba con una sonrisa divertida y una ceja levantada.

Diana solo pudo fingir que tosía para recuperar un poco su dignidad y la compostura, dándose vuelta rápidamente cogió todas sus cosas y salió casi corriendo del aula.

"Dios como puede ser tan ciega, parece que ella igual necesita lentes" dijo Hannah incrédula, Diana había estado asi al menos tres semanas y parecía que seguía en negación con sus sentimientos.

"No creo que seas quien para hablar Han, que yo sepa tampoco admites ningún sentimiento por una estadounidense de pelo rebelde que todos conocemos" respondió bastante divertida Barbara.

"Q-que?, no sé de que hablas Barb, rápido llegaremos tarde y aunque sea la profesora Úrsula no creo que mi asistencia perfecta se vea manchada por esto" al igual que Diana, Hannah tomo sus cosas y se fue casi corriendo.

Barbara solo pudo negar divertida con la cabeza, parece que todo su equipo se enamoro de la noche a la mañana, aunque tiene que admitir que le gusta es como estar en una de las muchas subtramas amorosas de Night Fall.

Finalmente Barbara salió del aula y las clases transcurrieron de la forma más normal posible, hasta la hora más esperada por la mayoría de los estudiantes y especialmente por Akko, el almuerzo.

NOTA FINAL: lo siento por el final tan raro no sabia como terminar bien eso, creo que pondré dos capítulos mas y era.

besos


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Ya tuve varias clases para pensarlo y necesitare la ayuda de todas para volver, asi que simplemente solo les confesare que soy el futuro les daré una lista de tareas a cada una y volveré a mi tiempo. Ante ese plan no pudo evitar suspirar derrotada.

A quien engaño no puede ser tan fácil, bueno al menos en algo tuve suerte hoy hace un día hermoso y almorzaremos en el patio, asi podremos tener más privacidad, solo espero poder encontrar el error y no tener que quedarme más de un día aquí, solo las nueve saben que pasara si hago tal cosa y dudo mucho que sea algo positivo.

El equipo rojo se dirigía a su lugar habitual en el patio para almorzar, donde ya se encontraba el equipo verde, Jasminka comiendo felizmente como siempre, Constanze trabajando en uno de sus tantos inventos y Amanda al parecer estaba practicando un nuevo truco en escoba a lo lejos.

Finalmente tomaron sus lugares habituales en el patio, Lotte se sentó en una esquina con su almuerzo y una de sus muchas copias de Night Fall, Sucy fue a ver qué estaba haciendo Constanze ya que era su única forma entretención además de ver los hongos crecer y finalmente Akko fue la única que se salió de la norma ya que generalmente llegaba y empezaba a quejarse del día y a comer como si nunca hubiera probado bocado, esta vez se sentó tranquilamente debajo de la sombra de un árbol a pensar, Constanze y Jasminka se percataron de esto pero solo se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con lo suyo.

Amanda finalmente bajo a donde estaban sus amigas y al igual que sus compañeras de equipo se percato del comportamiento poco común en Akko y como buena amiga invasiva que es decidió ver que estaba pasando.

"Hey, Akko estas bien?, que yo sepa tu cabeza no tiene una capacidad casi nula para pensar tanto y has estado todas las clases pensando y ahora también en el almuerzo"

"Enserio es tan raro que a veces pueda emplear mi tiempo para reflexionar" dijo Akko algo ofendida, si era un poco idiota en su época escolar no lo iba a negar pero de todas formas, hoy parecía que todo el mundo cuestionaba su capacidad mental.

"Emplear?. Desde cuando usas palabras asi, suenas como Cavendish parece que pasar tantas sesiones supuestamente estudiando te están afectando"

"Que quieres decir con supuestamente" respondió Akko algo avergonzada consigo misma, dios era acaso tan obvia con sus sentimientos hacia Diana en este tiempo, aunque Amanda tiene razón no es que esas sesiones de estudio hayan sido solo eso, pero bueno eso pasa después, ahora no es el momento de acordarse de esas cosas.

"Bueno ya sabes, Kagayri y Gayvendish son conocidos por ser la pareja de poder aquí"

"Sabes que Amanda ya déjalo, estoy pensando sobre un nuevo hechizo que me enseño Chariot asi que ve a practicar tu vuelo y déjame tranquila"

"Puff está bien te dejare tranquila, cada vez te pareces mas a Diana, esperemos que no termines como una especie de clon fallido de ella" esta vez Amanda finalmente dejo tranquila a Akko y solo se encogió de hombros, parece que hoy no está de humor, bueno ir a practicar un poco mas no me matara.

Menos mal se fue iba a terminar rebelando algo sobre mi relación con Diana y sinceramente no creo poder soportar las burlas de una Amanda adolescente cuando la adulta ya es bastante molesta.

Ahora me pregunto cual habrá sido el error, no es que el hechizo tenga muchas reglas, las más importantes son que no puede a ver dos versiones de una misma persona en una línea temporal como es en mi caso, solo puedes llevar tu varita ya que otras cosas podrían interferir con la naturaleza del hechizo por ejemplo no se puede llevar una piedra del hechicero ni nada mágico y no puede viajar a ninguna época donde haya una escasez de magia ya que entonces la persona no podría volver.

Akko solo pudo suspirar como había estado haciendo casi todo el día, como no se había dado cuenta de algo tan obvio estaba justo en este tiempo porque fue justo unos meses después de la liberación del gran triskelion, por lo tanto la magia tuvo más tiempo para expandirse y por eso hay suficiente magia aquí para hacer el hechizo, aunque creo que se necesitaran un amplificador de magia y alguna poción.

Akko no se había dado cuenta que durante su debate mental el equipo azul había llegado, Diana se sentó como siempre delicadamente a tomar té en una mesa que ella misma invoco con un hechizo, Barbara fue rápidamente con Lotte para leer Night Fall por seguramente centésima vez y finalmente Hannah se sentó a comer con Jasminka para posteriormente ponerse a discutir con Amanda por una alguna razón estúpida, seguramente.

Diana no podía evitar mirar sospechosamente a Akko y también algo preocupada aunque no le gustara admitirlo. Era muy raro ver a la siempre activa chica japonesa estar tan tranquila y sobre todo pensativa, la última vez que la vio tan tranquila fue porque estaba triste después de saber la verdad sobre Úrsula/Chariot y eso no ayudaba a su preocupación, acaso Akko estaba triste y por eso no hablaba con nadie, si de verdad estuviera triste hablaría con ella?, le gusta pensar que desde que empezaron las sesiones de estudio están más unidas, Akko a veces se refería a ella como su mejor amiga aunque Akko es bastante suelta de lengua en esos casos casi siempre le agradece a alguien diciéndole te amo, eso es una horrible arma de doble filo, siempre hace que su corazón se acelere pero aun asi no puede evitarse sentirse celosa cuando se lo dice a otras personas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Hey Diana podrías dejar de mirar a Akko fijamente, demonios se que te gusta pero mantenlo junto que hay menores de edad presentes" dijo Amanda astutamente y lo suficientemente alto para que escucharan las dos aludidas, aunque solo una reacciono de la manera esperada.

"No se dé que hablas O'Neill solo estaba mirando un punto fijo mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos sobre las tareas que tengo que realizar, algo que tú claramente nunca has hecho" dijo Diana bastante a la defensiva, al final de cuentas a nadie le gusta que la encuentren en el acto haciendo algo vergonzoso.

"Mierda Cavendish relájate un poco, solo estaba molestándote"

"Idioma por favor"

"Solo dije mierda, cálmate un poco princesa" respondió juguetonamente Amanda

Diana no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante el apodo, definitivamente O'Neill moriría de hambre si viviera a base de ponerle apodos originales a la gente.

"Hey Lotte, acaso Akko está enferma o algo asi?, ni siquiera reacciono ante las burlas de Amanda como hace generalmente" dijo Barbara algo preocupada era raro ver a Akko tan callada o al menos por más de cinco minutos.

"O-oh si claro ella está perfectamente bien" respondió Lotte claramente nerviosa. Como les dices a tus amigas que una de ellas es del futuro y por eso esta tan pensativa.

Dios me duele la cabeza de tanto darle vuelta al asunto del error, sé que no es un hechizo perfecto pero vamos yo y Finnelan tardamos años en hacerlo y en todo el año que le hemos dado uso jamás había pasado algo parecido a esto, he repasado ya mil veces las reglas en mi cabeza, no tengo ningún objeto de origen mágico que haya podido interferir, además de mi varita, no vino nadie conmigo porque o si no hubiera estado conmigo en el momento que aparecí en este tiempo y dudo mucho que haya sufrido una escasez de magia en mi tiempo ya que estoy segura que en mi tiempo hay mas magia que agua en el mundo.

"Oye Kagari despierta, en que tanto piensas" dijo Amanda ya cansada del aparente estado vegetal de su amiga y sacudiéndola fuertemente para causar una reacción.

"Ah que, que pasa O'Neill" respondió Akko bastante atontada por ser sacada de sus pensamientos de manera tan brusca.

"Otra vez con el apellido, dios Akko enserio te estás pareciendo mas a Diana. Ya dime que sucede contigo por qué tan pensativa"

"Yo?, no me pasa nada, porque me debería pasar algo, estoy perfectamente bien" dijo Akko tratando de mantener la calma, aunque no pudo evitar hablar de una manera más apresurada de lo habitual.

"Oh vamos Akko no engañas a nadie solo suéltalo, no estás actuando de tu manera habitual" dijo Hannah, que aunque no lo admitiera le gustaba escuchar a la morena quejarse de las clases, se sentía identificada con algunas de las quejas, aunque jamás admitiría tal cosa en voz alta.

"A que te refieres con actuar de mi manera habitual, estoy siendo completamente normal" Akko no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño, porque rayos era tan transparente a esta edad, hasta Hannah se dio cuenta que hay algo mal.

"Oh ya sabes algo como" Hannah se aclaro la garganta como si fuera a decir algo importante.

"Amo a Shiny Chariot, la comida de la cafetería es tan mala porque solo nos dan eso no ven que soy una niña en crecimiento yo quiero tartas, wow vieron ese hechizo nuevo que nos enseñaron en la clase de encantamientos me recuerda a uno de los shows de Shiny Chariot" exclamo Hannah con una voz irritantemente aguda y haciendo numerosos ademanes con las manos como si estuviera explicando una especie de historia genial.

El grupo no pudo evitar las risas que salieron de ellas incluyendo a Diana, esa fue una imitación bastante acertada de lo que hacia Akko durante un día normal.

"Mi voz no es tan aguda" grito o mejor dicho chillo Akko con la voz claramente aguda de la vergüenza.

Las chicas solo pudieron reír mas ante la respuesta.

"**Si tienes la voz aguda"** escucho Akko, era una voz diferente a cualquiera de sus amigas, en realidad parecía que venía de su cabeza. Ante esto Akko solo pudo empezar a fruncir el ceño.

Y luego como comúnmente pasaba la realización la golpeo como un rayo. Maldita sea eso era, había encontrado el error, la razón de por qué estaba en otra línea temporal tan cercana a la suya, realmente Akko estaba demasiado enfadada tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que su enfado estaba siendo bastante notable en el exterior.

"H-hey Akko solo era una broma cálmate" dijo nerviosamente Hannah, realmente nadie en su sano juicio quiere discutir con una persona que generalmente es solo felicidad y amor, pero un verdadero monstro cuando se enoja.

"Maldito idiota" exclamo Akko casi gritando con el ceño ahora completamente fruncido y parece que sus ojos brillaban con clara ira y frustración.

Todas las chicas quedaron incrédulas y casi boquiabiertas ante esas palabras, nunca habían escuchado a Akko insultar a alguien y menos que fuera alguien que consideraba un amigo como era el caso de Hannah.

Akko al parecer se percato de como se podían interpretar sus palabras y de las miradas incrédulas que le daban sus amigas.

"No, no Hannah lo siento no te hablaba a ti" negó rápidamente Akko

"Entonces con quien hablabas Akko" hablo esta vez Diana que estaba claramente sospechando del comportamiento tan impropio de su enamorada, que había tenido durante todo el día, empezando por todas las respuestas correctas que daba en clase, hasta ahora que parecía pensativa todo el tiempo.

"Y-yo, E-eh bueno veras" dijo Akko tratando de explicar toda la situación de una manera que no sonara muy descabellada.

"Vamos Akko suéltalo has estado todo el día rara" dijo Amanda claramente cansada por el comportamiento de su compañera de aventuras.

Akko solo pudo suspirar y prepararse mentalmente para lo que iba a decir.

"No soy Akko" soltó finalmente Akko, para rápidamente retractarse eso podría verse muy sospechoso, especialmente para una conocida heredera.

"Si y yo soy británica" respondió Amanda con un falso acento británico.

"A que te refieres con que no eres Akko" exclamo Diana con un claro tono de amenaza en su voz, al final de cuentas no sería la primera vez que ve un caso de suplantación de identidad.

"B-bueno si soy Akko, pero no la Akko que ustedes conocen soy como, algo asi" trato de explicarse siendo cortada rápidamente por una Diana claramente frustrada.

"Se mas clara por favor".

Akko solo pudo tomara una bocanada de aire y finalmente soltarlo.

"Soy del futuro".


	4. Chapter 4

Hubo un silencio bastante prolongado, donde se sentía perfectamente que la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Finalmente Amanda reacciono.

"Sucy usaste algún hongo alucinógeno en una de tus pociones y se la diste a Akko".

"Claro que no, eso ya lo he hecho y es raro decirlo pero Akko está diciendo la verdad".

"Si, Akko dice la verdad" agregó Lotte con un tono seguro y afirmando con la cabeza.

"Es eso posible si quiera, que yo sepa no existen hechizos para viajar en el tiempo" dijo esta vez Hannah, aun bastante desconfiada de la nueva información.

"No existen es la palabra clave, porque en el futuro si lo harán por algo estoy aquí ahora" respondió Akko, como si estuviera diciendo la obviedad más grande del mundo.

"Bueno y si eres del futuro porque te ves exactamente igual que la Akko de nuestro tiempo "dijo Diana aun claramente desconfiada.

"Use un hechizo, para verme de esta edad no crees que sería muy raro ver a una adulta siendo estudiante".

"No existe un hechizo, que pueda cambiar la edad de una persona" dijo desafiante Diana.

"Dios que parte de soy del futuro no entiendes, los hechizos avanzan y además nunca se sabe cuándo sería útil convertirte en un niño o algo asi" respondió igual de desafiante Akko pero claramente mas juguetona.

"Como sería útil convertirte en niño" pregunto Amanda claramente intrigada por eso.

"Si quieres infiltrarte en una mafia de anti brujas es bastante útil a decir verdad" exclamo Akko como si fuera algo de todos los días.

"Espera que mafia anti" empezó Amanda ahora sí bastante interesada pero fue interrumpida por una Diana bastante molesta.

"Eso no es importante ahora, si de verdad existe un hechizo asi por favor vuelve a tu edad normal o es que acaso no puedes?, debido a que no existe tal hechizo"

Akko solo pudo sonreír ante eso, realmente amaba ver a Diana en su modo molesto sentía que se veía adorable, le recordaba a un gato que no había recibido suficiente atención.

"Está bien, Diana lo hare" soltó finalmente Akko, si Diana quería pruebas visuales eso tendría.

Akko rápidamente saco su varita del bolsillo, recito tres hechizos rápidamente de forma mental, para finalmente decir en voz alta el hechizo que la haría volver a la normalidad.

"Metamorphie Vestesse"

Una gran bomba de humo salió, para luego revelar la silueta de una Akko mucho más alta y bueno en general más adulta en todos los sentidos.

"Dios por fin, los lentes me quedaban muy grandes" dijo Akko mas para sí misma que para sus amigas, que miraban incrédulas exceptuando a Lotte y Sucy que ya habían visto a Akko antes.

La cabeza de Diana estaba explotando por tanta cantidad de información que estaba recibiendo por segundo dejando de lado el hecho de que al parecer existirá un hechizo capaz de viajar en el tiempo y que hay una especie de variable del Metamorphie Vestesse para poder cambiar de edad. Su cabeza estaba peor por el hecho de ver a Akko asi, si no fuera suficiente con que la Akko de su tiempo ya sea bastante bonita en sí, tiene que ver cómo será en el futuro y cualquiera con ojos puede ver lo malditamente hermosa que es, o será ella la única que piense asi y solo esta ciega por el amor.

"Akko te ves" empezó Amanda claramente con ganas de decir algo fuera de lugar, pero por suerte, por su propia seguridad se vio interrumpida por Akko.

"No Amanda enserio no es el momento y te he conocido por al menos diez años de mi vida se perfectamente que vas a decir, solo guárdatelo para ti misma" dijo Akko apresuradamente y algo avergonzada realmente no quiere saber qué piensa una Amanda claramente hormonal de su aspecto actual.

Amanda solo pudo cerrar la boca y cruzar los brazos para parecer ofendida. Después de otro largo silencio, Hannah decidió finalmente hablar al darse cuenta de algo bastante peculiar en la mano de Akko.

"Akko acaso eso es un anillo de bodas "dijo señalando el anillo pequeño pero que se veía increíblemente caro.

"Q-que, esto no claro que no es solo un anillo mas ya sabes joyas y anillos y todas esas cosas" respondió Akko rápidamente, como se había olvidado de algo tan básico como su anillo de bodas.

"Oh dios, quien fue el ser que se caso con Akko, le tengo que dar una poción para que recupere la cordura, seguramente esta hechizado" dijo Sucy de forma maliciosa mientras se reía entre dientes al imaginar darle una poción a alguien.

"Hey tan difícil es pensar que alguien se casaría conmigo por voluntad propia" exclamo Akko al parecer ofendida.

"Si "respondió Sucy secamente.

"Espera, entonces de verdad estas casada?" dijo Lotte emocionada ,ella realmente amaba el romance.

Akko solo se sonrojo ligeramente y desvió la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Si lo estoy, pero eso no es importante ahora mismo, necesito volver a mi tiempo lo antes posible, no sé lo que pasaría si me quedo más de un día en una línea temporal que no sea la mía".

"Concuerdo, que hacemos para ayudar?" dijo Diana claramente desesperada para poder salir del tema de la esposa misteriosa de Akko que estaba cien por ciento segura que no era ella para su pesar.

"Hmmmm bueno hare una lista con todas las cosas que necesito para poder hacer el hechizo, alguien tiene una libreta y un lápiz?" pregunto Akko mirando a todas, hasta que reacciono por dios ella era una bruja podía fácilmente invocar esas dos cosas.

Tomando su varita con dos movimiento simples Akko hizo aparecer tanto la libreta como el lápiz y empezó a escribir rápidamente.

Diana no pudo evitar parpadear sorprendida ante esa demostración de magia, solo las brujas más experimentadas eran capaces de invocar objetos de la nada y más aun realizar esos hechizo de manera mental.

"Wow Akko definitivamente has mejorado mucho en tu magia, ni siquiera has tenido que decirlos en voz alta" dijo Amanda sin esforzarse en ocultar su asombro en sus palabras.

Dios porque siempre Amanda tiene que decir todo lo que pienso en voz alta, es un poco espeluznante saber que pensamos parecido.

"Claro que he mejorado quien te crees que soy" respondió con una voz algo arrogante y sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de su libreta.

"Y también puedes hablar mientras escribes, si que estoy sorprendida Kagari"

"Bueno digamos que he tenido una buena influencia para eso" esta vez Akko no pudo evitar la sonrisa amorosa que se mostro en su rostro al pensar en Diana.

"Parece que alguien en el futuro es una azotada total, no?"

Akko no pudo evitar la fuerte carcajada que salió de ella al escuchar eso especialmente de Amanda que era el claro ejemplo de estar azotada por tu pareja.

"Que es tan gracioso" replico Amanda con una ceja levantada.

"Dios Amanda si alguien buscara la definición de azotada saldría tu foto pegada al lado" indico Akko aun entre risas.

"Oh alguien domino a la auto denominada rebelde de luna nova eso es interesante, quien es?" dijo Hannah tanto para burlarse como para saber con quien estaría en el futuro Amanda y ver si puede competir contra ella.

"No te preocupes Hannah lo sabrás en aproximadamente un año"

"Disculpa, Akko acaso no es peligroso revelar información de el futuro" exclamo Diana algo confundida ya que esta Akko no parecía tan irresponsable como su versión adolescente y dudaba que jugara con algo tan delicado como las líneas temporales.

"No te preocupes Diana el hechizo tiene en cuenta todas esas cosas, ustedes no recordaran nada de esto y supuestamente este día se reiniciara y transcurrirá de forma normal, por eso es arriesgado que me quede más de un día aquí no estoy segura de como reaccione el reinicio si son dos días" dijo Akko con aire bastante intelectual y finalmente arranco diversas hojas de la libreta y procedió a entregárselas a cada una de las chicas mientras les decía sus tareas.

"Constanze y Sucy ustedes tienen que encargarse del amplificador de magia, es una especie de maquina rara con química y cosas que nunca he entendido bien, pero aquí están los planos y las formulas necesarias" pasándole numerosas hojas llenas de rayas y números que solo la mecánica podía entender.

"Hannah y Amanda tendrán que ir al bosque a encontrar estas plantas para una poción que necesitare después de que el amplificador de magia esté listo" pasándole igualmente hojas pero esta vez eran dos y explicaba detalladamente en qué lugar encontrar cada ingrediente.

"Barbara y Lotte vallan al pueblo y consigan todos estos materiales que también son necesarios para la poción" pasándole nuevamente numerosas hojas con incluso dibujos bastante detallados para no confundirse de ingrediente.

"Finalmente Jasminka tu harás algo de suma importancia, puedes por favor hacer mi tarta favorita, alguien tan inteligente como yo no funciona sin comida" entregándole la receta con una media sonrisa culpable.

"Emm Akko y que hare yo?" pregunto Diana de manera tímida, tenía miedo de no ser útil en algo tan importante como esto.

"No es obvio?, me ayudaras a solucionar el error de raíz, dos súper cerebros funcionan mejor que uno" respondió Akko con una sonrisa que podía hacer que el sol sintiera envidia.

Todas las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con sus mandados, al final de cuentas ya era algo casi cotidiano meterse en estas clases de mini aventuras por las travesuras de Akko no importa en qué tiempo este, ni la edad que tenga. Finalmente se fueron a hacer los pedidos y dejaron a Akko y a Diana solas.

"Y entonces por donde empezamos la investigación" dijo Diana esperando que Akko no notara su nerviosismo por estar a solas con ella.

Akko en vez de contestar simplemente escribió algo en su libreta, arranco la hoja y se la paso a Diana.

Diana tomo la hoja con cautela, porque no solo hablaba en voz alta en vez de escribirlo. Al leer lo que decía no pudo evitar levantar las cejas confundidas y mirar a Akko como si tuviera dos cabezas.

"Solo léelo en voz alta Diana confía en mi" dijo Akko sonriéndole de manera dulce, no lo podía evitar Diana era muy tierna en todas sus etapas y adolescente no iba a ser la excepción.

"Los lobos son idiotas y no pueden cuidar a nadie más que a sí mismos" leyó Diana bastante confundida, como esto iba ayudar a su problema actual?.

Apenas Diana termino de leer hubo una reacción inmediata, de la sombra de Akko salió un majestuoso lobo de cabello platinado y hermosos ojos azules, que se veía bastante enfadado con la heredera y parecía listo para atacar.

"Lobo siéntate" hablo Akko con una voz muy autoritaria nunca antes vista de ella.

El lobo no tuvo otra opción que obedecer a su ama al instante, dejando atrás cualquier rastro de amenaza hacia la heredera, se sentó mansamente al lado de al parecer quien era su dueño.

Diana seguía con los ojos muy abiertos y temblando un poco, acaso asi se sentía estar cerca de la muerte?, viendo bien al lobo noto que su hocico era lo suficientemente grande para arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo si asi lo quería.

Hubo un silencio casi mortal se podía notar claramente la tensión entre el lobo y Akko, parecía que ninguno de los dos quería hablar primero el lobo por miedo y Akko por miedo a estallar de ira.

"**Lo siento mucho amo"** dijo finalmente el lobo se veía bastante apenado y tenía la cola entre las piernas.

"Nada de amo, esas cosas no te funcionaran ahora, estoy tan malditamente enojada contigo ahora mismo y muy decepcionada" respondió Akko aun claramente enojada pero un poco más calmada.

"**Pero amo no es mi culpa, es suya" **el lobo señalo a Diana de manera despectiva.

"No metas a Diana en esto, además que tiene que ver ella ustedes dos siempre se han llevado mal" dijo Akko a la defensiva.

"**Ella me dio la idea de seguirte, para que estuvieras bien, la misión que te encargaron era muy peligroso para que fueras tu sola" **

"Que hicieron qué?, no puedo creerlo genial ahora mi esposa cree que tengo cinco años y necesito una niñera y que mejor niñera que mi familiar simplemente fantástico" dijo Akko de una manera claramente sarcástica.

Diana que estuvo callada mientras presenciada el intercambio no pudo evitar parpadear ante eso, acaso Akko dijo esposa?, iban a casarse en el futuro o su mente le estaba jugando una broma.

"Si Diana nos casamos en el futuro, sorpresa supongo" dijo Akko notando el claro debate mental de Diana.

Que, acaso había dicho algo en voz alta?, como Akko pudo saber lo que estaba pensando acaso podía leer mentes?, habían creado un hechizo que podía realizar tal cosa?.

"No Diana no dijiste nada en voz alta y tampoco leo mentes pero llevamos casadas cinco años puedo decir que ya te conozco bastante bien".

Diana ahora si no pudo evitar el sonrojo que salía de su cara, eso lo confirmaba ella de verdad se iba a casar con Akko, ante eso no pudo evitar la gran sonrisa que se mostró en su rostro, parecía una niña abriendo regalos de navidad.

"**Ahg deja de coquetear con ella Akko" **dijo Lobo al parecer asqueado.

"Tú no hables, cuando volvamos a casa hablare seriamente contigo y con Diana asi que quédate sentado y callado" respondió Akko otra vez con un tono autoritario digno de un Cavendish.

Akko se dio cuenta de la cara de Diana que decía claramente, necesito respuestas o si no tendré un ataque de pánico, asi que decidió decirle algo que la calmaría.

"Si quieres puedes preguntarme cosas al final de cuentas las olvidaras y sé que eres bastante curiosa asi que pregunta lo que quieras".

"Estas segura de que puedo preguntar cualquier cosa?" pregunto Diana con poca confianza en su voz.

"Claro que si, cualquier cosa" respondió Akko con una voz muy dulce, casi como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

"E-estamos casadas?" pregunto finalmente Diana sabía que era bastante infantil de su parte empezar sus preguntas con algo asi, pero necesitaba saberlo al cien por ciento.

"Estas hablando con la futura señora Cavendish, asi que si estamos felizmente casadas hace cinco años como ya dije".

"Cinco años?, cuántos años tienes?" pregunto Diana realmente curioso, encontraba extraño que se casaran a una edad temprana.

"Tengo veinticinco años y si nos casamos a los veinte debido a bueno…. circunstancias peculiares pero no quiero hablar de eso" respondió Akko claramente esquiva, cuando dijo responder cualquier cosa no esperaba esta clase de preguntas.

"Oh lo siento, y bueno como paso?, ya sabes lo nuestro" dijo Diana algo avergonzada, realmente quería saber cuánto tiempo demoraría en lograr algo con la morena.

"Mejor no te digo, al final de cuentas lo vivirás en unas pocas semanas más". Akko suplico que Diana no notara como quería esquivar ese tema al final de cuentas era bastante vergonzoso para ella acordarse como actuó a esta edad.

Diana finalmente asintió satisfecha y algo emocionada solo tendrá que esperar semanas y tendrá algún avance significado con su morena favorita, aunque lamentablemente no recordara nada de esto más tarde, con un suspiro decidió dejar ir el tema y preguntar cosas objetivamente más importantes.

"Como llegaste aquí, mencionaste una especie de hechizo, no?" pregunto Diana genuinamente interesada por la respuesta.

"Ah sí, como ya dije por un hechizo que es capaz de viajar en el tiempo, y si en mi tiempo alguien ya hizo un hechizo asi".

"Y quien hizo tal hazaña".

"Yo" soltó Akko despreocupadamente y encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera algo casual.

"Tú?" casi grito Diana, nadie la podía culpar por sorprenderse, los hechizo para viajar en el tiempo siempre habían sido cotizados y muchas brujas muy importantes intentaron hacer uno que funcionara pero todas fallaron, era sorprendente imaginar que el burro de luna nova iba a terminar haciendo algo de tal magnitud.

"Emmm si, pero no sola obviamente. Finnelan hizo literal la mitad del hechizo y yo hice la otra" respondió Akko como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, hacer un hechizo que nunca nadie había hecho y en compañía de tu ex profesora que al parecer te odiaba.

"P-pero como paso tal cosa y por que la profesa Finnelan y cuál es la finalidad del hechizo, acaso ocurrirá algo tan catastrófico que tendremos que viajar en el pasado para arreglarlo" esta vez Diana no pudo mantenerse calmada toda su mente divago por los peores escenarios posibles.

"Wow tranquila Diana no es nada de eso, es más simple de lo que crees. Veras resulta que soy ese tipo de persona que al parecer en la escuela era muy mala en una materia pero por que no le preguntaban a su manera y resulta que soy una especie de apasionada por la historia de la magia, asi que desde que salí de la escuela la he estado estudiando a fondo y hecho varias investigaciones por mi cuenta .Una de mis mayores preguntas mientras realizaba esas investigaciones era si todo lo que decían los libros era verídico asi que contacte a la Finnelan y después de muchos años, sudor y lagrimas logramos hacer este hechizo pero solo lo sabemos hacer nosotras dos ya que consideramos arriesgado que cualquier bruja lo aprenda" Akko dijo todo esto con un tono bastante calmando y explicativo.

Diana solo pudo parpadear sorprendida algo que para su pesar había estado haciendo todo el día y siempre por culpa de Akko.

"Oh ya veo eso es bastante, inesperado jamás me imaginare que tu y la profesora Finnelan trabajaran en algo juntas menos en un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo "hablo finalmente Diana después de procesar todas las palabras.

"Si bastante inesperado… tienes otra pregunta cariño?" dijo juguetonamente Akko.

Diana decidió ignorar el término cariño para su propia salud mental y hacer su siguiente pregunta algo temerosa.

"E-el es tu familiar?" dijo mientras apuntaba al lobo platinado que estaba sentado al lado de Akko obedientemente quieto ,como le había ordenado su aparente amo.

"**Claro que lo soy y se supone que tu eres una especie de prodigio" dijo el lobo con una voz empapada de aparente veneno.**

"Acaso acaba de hablar en ingles?" pregunto claramente sorprendida, que ella supiera los animales aunque fueran familiares no hablaban el idioma de su dueño.

"**Pues claro, soy un magic-lobo puedo hablar cualquier idioma que mi amo pueda"**

"Un magic-lobo?, no es esa una raza que ya esta extinta?" pregunto Diana impresionada por todo el nuevo conocimiento que adquiría por segundos casi.

"**Gracias a que mi amo que restauro la magia del mundo, muchas razas extintas como la mía volvieron a surgir" dijo el lobo de una manera arrogante, casi como si él hubiera liberado la magia.**

"Corrección, todos contribuyeron con eso especialmente Diana, asi que no fui solo yo" agrego Akko claramente molesta por tener todo el crédito ella.

"**Como digas pero para mí Diana no hizo nada en eso"**

Diana finalmente se atrevió a preguntar algo que daba vueltas en su cabeza desde que escucho el tono del lobo hacia ella.

"Por qué me odias tanto, acaso hice algo para molestarte?" .

Akko estaba a punto de contestar cuando se vio interrumpida.

"**Corrección, nos odiamos de manera muta tu también me odias a mí, no soy solo yo".**

"Y porque ese odio mutuo entonces".

"Porque son muy parecidos y no se soportan" finalmente hablo Akko antes de que su lobo lo hiciera.

"**Yo no me parezco nada a esa heredera egocéntrica" exclamo el lobo ligeramente ofendido y poniendo la cola en alto mientras hablaba.**

"Enserio?, entonces porque estuviste de acuerdo con venir a supuestamente protegerme, tu mismo dijiste que fue idea de Diana" respondió Akko de manera astuta.

"**B-bueno eso fue una ocasión especial, la misión era muy peligrosa y no tuve más remedio que estar de acuerdo con ella".**

"Qué clase de misión es esa para que fuera tan problemática?".

"Ah, nada del otro mundo tenía que ir a matar a cinco dragones para comprobar las propiedades de sus escamas" dijo casualmente Akko, como si matar dragones y sacarles las escamas es algo de todos los días.

"Q-que?, cinco dragones, Akko eso es horriblemente peligroso y es muy irresponsable de tu parte querer ir sola" respondió Diana esta vez con un tono de voz que recordaba a una madre regañando a su hijo.

"No es como si fuera la primera vez que me enfrento a un dragón sola" murmuro Akko para sí misma, aunque eso sería una historia para otro día.

Parecía que Diana tenía más que agregar pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de una pareja de pelirrojas que parecían bastante molestas entre ellas.

"Acaso no se divirtieron ustedes dos?" Pregunto Akko mientras batía sus pestañas de manera inocente.

"Claro que no, no me envíes nunca más con Amanda a hacer cosas importantes como recolectar ingredientes para una poción" dijo Hannah mientras le entregaba todos los materiales.

"Dios England eres muy aburrida reléjate un poco".

"Como quieras que me relaje si eres como una especie de terremoto andante que va por ahí destruyendo cosas".

"Wow esa es una manera sutil de decir que te muevo el piso? Yo creí que las británicas como tú, tenían más clase, a la hora del cortejo" dijo Amanda de manera burlona.

"C-claro que no, no sé qué entendiste pero no es nada de eso solo digo que eres un desastre".

Después de esa mini discusión que claramente mostraba el supuesto odio que se tenían entre sí empezaron a llegar todas las demás chicas con sus respectivas tareas hechas y ninguna se percato del lobo gigante que estaba al lado de Akko por muy tonto que suene.

Barbara y Lotte dejaron los materiales en el piso cerca de Akko, ellas a diferencia de Hannah y Amanda parecían más felices por pasar tiempo juntas, seguramente les dio tiempo para hablar más de su amada Night Fall.

"Wow Constanze de verdad eres un prodigio, este amplificador de magia es igual al del futuro" dijo Akko impresionada por el talento de su pequeña amiga mecánica.

Constanze solo levanto un pulgar y asintió con la cabeza.

"Oh Sucy puedes por favor hacer estas pociones" dijo Akko mientras anotaba rápidamente el procedimiento en una hoja para finalmente arrancarla y entregársela a Sucy.

"Y como esperar a que haga eso si aquí no hay nada para hacer una poción además de los ingredientes" dijo de manera indiferente Sucy.

Akko opto por no decir nada y con cinco movimientos de su varita invoco todo lo que necesitaba Sucy.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar levantar una ceja ante eso, no era fácil ver las grandes habilidades de Akko en la magia sin sorprenderse, cuando solo la habían visto explotar en la mayoría de los hechizos que intentaba realizar.

Finalmente Lotte fue la primera en darse cuenta del lobo que estaba al lado de Akko y no pudo evitar pensar en Night Fall.

"Parece el" empezó Lotte claramente emocionada, pero fue interrumpida.

"**El lobo del volumen veinticinco que tuvo un breve cameo en el volumen setenta" dijo el lobo de forma divertida, parecía que había escuchado eso más veces de las que se considera sano.**

"Wow Akko de donde sacaste este lobo?, acaso es una versión extraña de Diana son iguales" soltó Amanda al darse cuenta del cómico parecido de la heredera y el canino

"**Espero me disculpes Amanda pero yo tengo un pelaje platinado no tengo pelaje de repollo"**

La carcajada que soltó Amanda seguramente se pudo escuchar en toda luna nova, después de un rato de reírse y calmarse lo suficiente, pudo hablar.

"Dios repollo, jamás había pensado eso antes, eres un genio chico"

Diana decidió mantenerse al margen solo por esta vez, debido a que no recordaran nada de esto después y no quería gastar energía peleando con O'Neill.

"Lobo por favor deja de ser tan malo y compórtate" reto Akko sin si quiera levantar la vista de la poción que estaba haciendo.

"**Lo siento amo" dijo de manera mansa el lobo sentándose nuevamente de manera obediente.**

"Espera, amo?, acaso este es tu familiar Akko?" pregunto Hannah.

"Oh, si es mi familiar, en realidad el es la razón de que yo esté aquí se supone que no pueden viajar dos personas o mejor dicho dos individuos en el hechizo pero aun asi Lobo trato de acompañarme" respondió Akko dijo aun un poco molesta con su familiar por no confiar en ella.

"Espera más importante aún, acaso tu lobo se llama Lobo?, dios Kagari deberían darte un premio por originalidad" dijo Amanda burlándose de Akko.

"E-eso fue por un error que pase a cometer" .

"Adivino no escuchaste cuando la profesora Nelson dijo que una vez que le diéramos un nombre a nuestro familiar no lo podríamos cambiar y apenas viste que era un lobo no pudiste evitar llamarlo lobo y se quedo asi" dijo esta vez Sucy con un tono monótono

"C-como lo supiste" exclamo Akko genuinamente sorprendida

Sucy solo pudo encogerse de hombros y seguir con la poción.

"Dios Akko realmente eres una idiota"

"Hey, mas respeto para tus mayores" trato de defenderse Akko aunque sabía que era inútil contra O'Neill.

"Uy si mucho respeto Akko"

"**Mi amo si merece respeto, Amanda aunque no se vea a simple vista" defendió Lobo a su dueña.**

"Ahora que lo pienso bien, acaso este lobo está hablando nuestro idioma?" cuestiono Barbara la única.

"**Asi es Barbara como ya le dije a Cavendish soy un magic-lobo por lo tanto puedo hablar cualquier idioma que Akko hable y si mi raza en el futuro no está extinta como en este tiempo".**

"Y porque Akko parece tan molesta contigo?" pregunto Lotte con un tono de voz bastante preocupado y amable aunque esos son tonos bastantes común en ella.

"**Sin su permiso la acompañe a una misión que creí que era demasiado peligrosa para que afrontara sola**

"Y cual era esa misión?" pregunto nuevamente Lotte.

"**Matar cinco dragones y extraer sus escamas para examinar sus propiedades" .**

"Wow matar dragones?, eso es como súper genial" dijo Amanda claramente emocionada y algo envidiosa le gustaría ser ella quien tuviera esa misión.

"En realidad yo considero que es algo muy peligroso para solo una persona".

"Como digas Cavendish".

"**No puedo creer que ustedes terminen siendo mejores amigas en el futuro".**

"Mejores amigas?" exclamaron al mismo tiempo Diana y Amanda, las dos claramente asqueadas ante la idea.

"**Si, las dos se llaman a si mismas con un término que nunca había escuchado antes creo que era….. Ah sí se dicen bro, tengo entendido que es una especie de termino cariñoso entre amigos"**

"Yo jamás usaría un término con tan poca clase como bro"

"Y yo jamás llamaría bro alguien tan seria y aburrida como Cavendish"

Parecía que estaban a punto de empezar una especie de pelea pero fueron interrumpidas antes de si quiera empezar a hablar.

"Diría que lamento interrumpir pero no es asi, ya termine puedes irte "dijo Sucy de manera abrupta y entregándole la poción a Akko, que igual había terminado su poción hace poco.

Akko no pudo evitar hacer un puchero ante la actitud de Sucy, solo se sentía mejor porque sabía que en el futuro se ablandaba más.

"Lobo vuelve a mi sombra por favor" dijo Akko mientras procedía a ordenar el amplificador de magia y rociarle la poción que esperaba que arreglara el error de los dos pasajeros.

Las chicas miraron impresionadas como Lobo literalmente se metía dentro de la sombra de Akko y al parecer desaparecía.

"C-como hizo eso" pregunto Barbara claramente impresionada.

Akko solo pudo encogerse de hombros mientras bebía la poción que hizo Sucy de una sentada.

"Cosas de magic-lobo realmente nunca lo he comprendido"

Akko se preparo mentalmente para hacer el hechizo pero tenía algo que decir antes de irse asi que se giro lentamente y miro a Diana directamente.

"Diana"

"Si?"

"Estoy embarazada" y después de pronunciar esas palabras movió rápidamente la varita, el efecto fue instantáneo, Akko se desmayo al instante y luego despertó en un lugar que ya conocía bastante bien, su cama matrimonial con Diana durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado.

"Pstt Diana despierta" dijo Akko mientras la sacudía ligeramente.

"Pasa algo mi amor?" pregunto Diana sin abrir los ojos con la voz claramente adormilada.

"Te amo" soltó simplemente Akko, se había acostumbrado a decírselo todos los días y no quería hacer ninguna excepción.

Diana solo pudo sonreír dulcemente ante eso.

"Yo también".

En otro parte en el pasado, había una inquieta morena moviéndose de un lado a otro en su cama parecía que tenía una especie de sueño, lamentablemente de tanto moverse se cayó de la cama golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso.

"Auch, eso realmente dolió" dijo la Akko que todos conocemos

"Dios Akko no puedes estar tranquila un rato" dijo una molesta Sucy por ser despertada abruptamente.

"Oh dios Sucy no creerás el sueño súper loco que acabo de tener, era súper realista al parecer viajaba en el tiempo y intercambiaba de lugares con una versión mía del futuro que estaba al parecer casada con Diana y al parecer ella y Amanda eran mejores amigas y por cierto Amanda estaba casada con Hannah y para mi sopresa eran una pareja super linda y resulta que yo trabajaba medio tiempo haciendo shows cerca de la ciudad donde vivia y la otra parte de mi tiempo lo usaba para unas importantes misiones de vida o muerte que consistían en viajar al pasado" escupió Akko con clara rapidez y enredándose con su propia lengua al hablar tan rápido.

"Lo que no puedo creer es que no te calles un rato, puedes volver a dormir por favor aun falta bastante para las clases y hay personas que no pueden dormir en clases como tu haces.

"Oh sí, lo siento iré a dormir" respondió Akko con un puchero.

Se acostó en su cama y volvió a dormir con solo un pensamiento en su mente.

"**No me importaría que mi futuro fuera asi de increíble"**

**Fin?**

NOTA1: Estaba pensando hacer un especial donde solo sería un capítulo de la Akko adolescente en el mundo de la Diana adulta aunque no estoy segura.(Creo que lo haré, empezare un borrador mañana)

NOTA 2: Si se que no es tan Diakko ya que no tuvieron mucha interacción y me centre mas en otras cosas, pero tengo al menos 3 ideas para fics y una de ellas es casi puro coqueteo entre estas dos brujitas gays asi que si te quedaste con ganas de mas Diakko de mi parte solo espera un poco mas y veras.

PD: Yeah ya lo revise

Besos.


End file.
